


Physical Affection Prompts

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompts, physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my responses to this post:<br/>send me:<br/>1) a kind of physical affection and<br/>2) a ship<br/>and i will write a drabble with both!<br/>~<br/>1) Felicity/Laurel - forehead touch<br/>2) Barry/Iris - wrist kiss<br/>3) Caitlin/Iris - face-tucked-against-neck</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. forehead touch//felicityxlaurel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by @mikkalia15

“Laurel, you can’t just do things like that!” Felicity exclaimed, her chest heaving and her hair a mess. 

“Lis, I’m fine - ” Laurel started, only to be interrupted. 

“I don’t care that you’re fine now, pretty bird, I thought you were going to die!” Felicity’s eyes were filling with tears and Laurel felt as though her heart was breaking. “I can’t lose another person I care about,” she whispered. 

Laurel jumped down from where she had been sitting and strode forward so she could wrap her arms around Felicity’s waist and press their foreheads together. “I am so sorry,” she said. 


	2. wrist kiss//barryxiris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by @mikkalia15

Iris and Barry were cuddling on the couch, practically wrapped around each other. Her eyes had fluttered closed and Barry was staring down at her with open affection. His arm were wrapped around her shoulder, their hands clasped together. He was humming under his breath, smiling. 

“So, today was scary.” Iris’s words broke the silence. 

“Rain, we really don’t have to talk about it,” Barry began. 

“I’m okay now, Barr,” Iris opened her eyes and stared up at him. She moved her head to press her lips against his wrist, his heightened pulse reassuring her that he was still there.


	3. face-tucked-against-neck//caitlinxiris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by @mikkalia15

Iris threw herself into Caitlin’s arms and wrapped her legs around Caitlin’s waist, knocking them both back to land on the couch. Tears of joy ran down her face as she buried her face into Caitlin’s neck. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you just proposed to me,” she said, a hysterical laugh ripping its way out. “I can’t believe we’re getting married!” 

“We’re getting married!” Caitlin repeated, a note of amazement in her voice. 

Iris nuzzled into Caitlin’s long, slim neck before pressing a kiss against the juncture where it connected to her shoulder. 

“We’re getting married,” she agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me prompts on my [tumblr](http://prxttybird.tumblr.com/) or here in the comments! any fandom i've previously written for is welcome!


End file.
